Reality! Episode 38
Two hours have went by. Beep beep! Velix Volf) What are you doing? Wolfgang) I'm going to call Samantha, on this watch... Velix Volf) Wow...Why did you use it before? Wolfgang) I didn't know how to use it... Velix Volf) Okay... BEEP! Calling Samantha... Wolfgang) =D Velix Volf) Well, you did it... ( The watch starts to tick ) I'm sorry, but... ( Interruption ) Samantha) Yes? Wolfgang) Samantha! Samantha) Wolfgang! Velix Volf) LETS YELL NAMES! -_-''' '''Wolfgang) I'd just figured to try this out and if it worked, I was going to tell you something... Samantha) It obviously worked...So what are you going to tell me? Wolfgang) That I'm on my way, get the word out...I'll be back soon... Samantha) Okay...And just so you know, if no one is at home, we're at your Mom's old home...Your uncle is there... Wolfgang) I might need help getting there... Samantha) Okay...Call me when you get here... Wolfgang) Okay... Samantha) And I'll have a surprise for you wait... Wolfgang) =O A SURPRISE! Samantha) Yep... Wolfgang) See... ' '( Samantha hangs up ) Wolfgang) Of course I get hanged up on! Velix Volf) Then lets hurry up! [ Meanwhile, above Wolfgang, on a cliff ] ???) Yeah...They'll be in a house...I don't know what it looks like yet, but when I figure it out, I'll send you the coordinates. ( The mysterious thing disconnets himself from the creature he was talking to and goes towards Wolfgang, on another figure ) [ Back at Wolfgang ] ''' ' '''Wolfgang) Volf, question...' Velix Volf) What? Wolfgang) I thought you would have evolved once you had all attributes... Velix Volf) Me too...I don't know why I didn't... Wolfgang) Are we missing something? Velix Volf) I don't think we are...We have all the attributes in me...Maybe it takes some time... Wolfgang) I hope so... Velix Volf) Me too... ???) TIME FOR A K.O! ( A lead pipe hits Wolfgang, in the back of his head, while something tackles Volf to the ground ) ( Wolfgang goes out cold, while Volf lays down, unable to get up ) Velix Volf) TIGATOR! ???) Tigator? That was me, but I'm not him anymore...After absorbing all of Oberser's power, I'm something better! SOMETHING WAY BETTER THAN YOU! Arric) It's alright...We'll make sure Samantha and everyone else is okay...Just not you! Velix Volf) Like you can stop me! ( Volf stands up ) Arric) Sure? ( Tigator fires a beam with great power, at Volf ) BOOM! ( Gust of wind burst, while Volf is laying on the ground ) Arric) Ability Activate! Dark-end Seal! ( Tigator creates a blast that turns into an indestructable dome and fires it at his opponent ) ( A dome goes around Wolfgang and Volf and then it seals, trapping Wolfgang and Volf ) Arric) Two down and our master will be so proud! ??? Tigator) Because they just went night night and we'll kill the rest too! Arric) Yep! Missing Wolfgang? Episode 39 Grade of Reality! Episode 38? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Velix Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Tigator Category:Arric